Kagomes secret power of the jewel shards
by Half-Breed-Kagome
Summary: Kagome gets a new power that is created by the jewel shards in her hand and Inuyasha likes the new look she gets too, Miroku gets a little to close and gets a little well you'll find out.Rated for romantic and grafic things dun,dun,dunnnnnn!
1. What happens to Kagome to get her powers

"Bye mom!" screams Kagome on her way out the door.

"Tell Inuyasha i said hi!" screams Kagomes little bro.

"I will !" says Kagome as she dissapears behind the tree Inuyasha was sealed to in the Futal era.

_ 'I need my jewel shards' _, said Kagome to herself. She stopped and reached in her book bag and found the bottle at the very bottom of the bag. Running to get to the well faster, she trips over a tree root. Falling to the ground, Kagomes hand crushes the bottle and the jewel shards go into her hand.

_ 'Darn, Inuyasha will be fussing over me all day, guess it's not that bad.'_ Kagome getts into a fight with her imaginary Inuyasha that is in her head, unknowing what the jewel shards are doing the her power to see the shards. Jumping into the well, she gets a big surprise when she jumps out of the well to find a demon hiena tribe.

"Hello my precious." said the hiena tride leader.

"My name is Hirogemen, the hiena demon leader from the north, and u are our bait for Inuyasha." said Hirogemen, in a 'pay-back' sort of way.

_ 'Oh no i got into this big time'_ said Kagome to herself. The leader suddenly grabbed Kagome, tied her to a tree and cut her legs and arms to let Inuyasha smell her blood. Mean while Inuyasha, Shipo, Sango, Miroku, and Lady Kiade are waiting for Kagome to arrive with their treats from her time. "I wonder where Kagome is?" said Sango worryingly. sniff sniff. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?" said Shipo.

"I smell Kagomes blood, i think she is in trouble." said Inuyasha running off to find Kagome with the others right behind him. Meanwhile Kagome has lost so much blood, she is starting to faint.

"Inuyashaaaaa." said Kagome with her breathe-b4-last. Then suddenly she hears Inuyasha, running through the forest.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, not noticeing she is starting to faint and die.

"Ah, we meet again, Inuyasha." said Hirogemen, with a smirk look on his face.

"Hiena demons, attack!" screamed Hirogemen.

"Sango and Miroku, you kill the demons, ill get Kagome." said Inuyasha. Suddenly he is hit with a powerful blow from Hirogemen. Inuyasha rolled along the ground, right to Kagomes feet.

"Inuyashaaaaa!" said Kagome.

Well, this is my 1st story so tell me what u think. I promise i won't get upset. reads a reveiw WHAT! i am not a hanyou just told her true life secret, and blushes badly oops... o well R&R! i dunno what "R&R" means, plz tell in ur reveiws, c yall l8r!


	2. What happens to Inu and Kag?

Re-cap from Chap 1:

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, not noticing she is starting to faint and die.

"Ahh, we meet again, Inuyasha." said Hirogemen, with a smirk look on his face.

"Hiena demons, attack!" screamed Hirogemen.

"Sango and Miroku, you kill the demons, ill get Kagome." said Inuyasha. Suddenly he is hit with a powerful blow from Hirogemen. Inuyasha rolled along the ground, right to Kagomes feet.

In a last-breathe sort of way, Kagome screamed,

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa!".

Now, Kagome is real p/o, and the jewel shardes in her hand start to glow a crimson red, now, Inuyasha is starting to get up, bleeding like hell, he notices his skin is starting to turn black, as if poison was under it. In a deep growling voice, Kagome says,

"Inuyasha, cut me from this tree, NOW!", startled by the voice of which Inuyasha has not heard since his father was alive and well, he quickly cuts Kagome from the tree, as if he was in a trance. Inuyasha feels dizzy, and he leans against the tree, suddenly sliding down the tree, to the base of the tree, and faints from the posion in his blood.

"Ur still alive, u must be a brave hanyou, or a stupid human, so... which is it? eather way, ur goin to die!" said Hirogemen, suprised feelings etched on every word he said.

"Ur going to pay for tying me to that tree, cutting me, and using me to lure Inuyasha here." said Kagome, pure revenge was dripping on every-single-letter she said.

Sango and Miroku finished the last of Hirogemen's followers, the run to aid Inuyasha, finding Kagome's 1st-aid kit on the way to carry Inuyasha behind a tree. Sango and Miroku noticed Hirgemen was scared now, extrimely scared, and somting was different about Kagome, almost demon-like.

Kagome runs w the agility of Inuyasha and cuts Hirogemen's left arm off, Hirogemen falls to the ground, bleeding like crazy.

Sango finds poison antidote fo posion, she quickly pours it into Inuyasha's mouth, he coughs, but swallows most of the liquid, he opens his eyes to see Sango and Miroku staring at him.

"What, where's Kagome? Is she ok?" and with that Inuyasha jumps up and goes around the tree, just in time to see Hirogemen on the ground, bleeding to death. Kagome turns around to see Inuyasha, right as rain. Kagome talks in her normal way,

"R u ok, how u feelin?" Inuyasha was startled by what he saw, Kagome had nails 3 times as long as his, she has tails just like Kirara, and she has fangs like him. Hirogemen does one last thing, jumps up and bites Kagome in theneck, BIG mistake on his terms, she turns around and she yells at Inuyasha,

"Use ur wind-scar NOW!" and Inuyasha launches his wind-scar, hitting Kagome directly, she screams a scream so horrible, it make the near-by birds fly away as fast as they can, makes Sango, Miroku, Shipo, and even Kirara flinch, and most of all, has Inuyasha think y did he ever do it?

So, what do u think? Will Kagome die, or will she get a nasty attitude from the bite? i dunno? Pulls a keyboard from behind her back i g2get typing, my next chap will come in about 2-4 weeks, i hardly am on the comp at my house sniff i feel so old, not even getting to use a comp...sniff sniff c yall l8r, review much, ohh, and animegirlof04, email me ur thoughts, or do a review, but ppl, hear me type! The best real-life story u can ever read it done by her, Animegirlof04! read it, believe me! her storys rock! and is awsome! c yall l8r! R&R i dunno what that means, plz tell me in ur reveiws!


End file.
